Quebra de promessa?
by Evinha's
Summary: Você vai ouvir os meus mais profundos temores e, tal qual, como um padre, terá os lábios selados pelo princípio do "segredo da confissão". Jamais poderá revelar as minhas angústias para nenhum dos meus familiares, sendo sua escolha dar luz às minhas expectativas, através da revelação aos desconhecidos, sob falsa alcunha. Então, é capaz de honrar essa promessa? UNIVERSO ALTERNATIVO.
1. Capítulo I: A ideia fixa de Lin Kato

**Disclaimer:** Naruto não me pertence, a obra é de autoria de Masashi Kishimoto, mas os demais personagens originais, como Lin Kato e Carlos Maeno, são meus, se quiser utilizá-los, peça autorização!

**Resumo: Você vai ouvir os meus mais profundos temores. Será uma espécie de sacerdote, não um ser infectado pela falsa moralidade cristã, mas uma mulher livre de preceitos religiosos e pagãos, cabendo ou não, através do seu julgamento laico, a absolvição dos meus pecados. Você vai ouvir tudo e, tal qual, como um padre, terá os lábios selados pelo princípio do "segredo da confissão". Jamais poderá revelar as minhas angústias para nenhum dos meus familiares, sendo sua escolha dar luz às minhas expectativas, através da revelação aos desconhecidos, sob falsa alcunha. Então, é capaz de honrar essa promessa?**

* * *

**Notas iniciais: **Reitero que as linhas contêm um certo "quê" biográfico, sendo que devido a lacunas na narração, tive que inserir dados fictícios para dar coesão ao enredo. Mas poderia, sim, ser considerada uma autobiografia, se não fossem os pseudônimos implantados, a fim de zelar a integridade das pessoas referidas.

Também não posso considerá-la um "Mary Sue"; todos os personagens identificados estão longe de qualquer arquétipo de perfeição ou idealização.

Deem atenção especial à coadjuvante "Lin Kato"; ela representa uma narradora onisciente (tendo o meu ponto de vista) em terceira pessoa, só que intrusa; ela participa dos fatos, embora seja expectadora da maioria dos acontecimentos narrados pela Sakura. Ou seja, a Lin, é basicamente a minha identidade na íntegra, sem tirar nem pôr.

Lembrando que não se trata de uma trama classificada como de autoajuda ou de doutrina espírita ou, ainda, de filosofia Nietzschiana. É uma história contada sob o meu ponto de vista, amparada pela visão dos acontecimentos da personagem Sakura, apenas isso. Infelizmente, devido à promessa, eu nunca pude saber os pontos de vista dos demais personagens envolvidos, tendo que adaptá-los, ao enredo, conforme a minha imaginação.

**P.S.:** A produção está recheada de intertextualidade, metalinguagem, referências bibliográficas, obras e autores que admiro. Usei toda a minha bagagem cultural para representar através de analogias e contraposições, os passos que me nortearam para desatar os nós desse complexo enredo e, como eu, vocês ficarão chocados com a revelação final da personagem Sakura. Prestem atenção nas pistas lançadas pela Lin, ao longo da trama, para resolver esse quebra-cabeça.

Entenda que cada lacuna deixada na estória é feita de modo proposital, tratando-se de questões chaves para o desvendamento do caso.

Tal acontecimento ocorreu há três anos, mais especificamente, e eu não sabia se devia ser a guardiã do segredo, mas, ao decorrer da trama, vocês, leitores, poderão julgar tanto o meu comportamento quanto o da Sakura, a fim de chegarem a um consenso: honrei a promessa ou não?

**P.S.2:** é altamente recomendada a leitura das notas de rodapé, a fim de entenderem o porquê do uso de determinado recurso linguístico para a explicação dos fatos.

Dito isso, boa leitura!

* * *

**CAPÍTULO I / **_**A ideia fixa de Lin Kato [1]**_

Mais um dia de correria no hospital para a enfermeira Lin Kato. Depois de arrumar o cronograma - com a disposição correta do seu turno para o dia seguinte -, ela parou para avaliar as intercorrências [2] do dia...

Fora um dia atípico, _com certeza_.

A situação que se desenvolveu caótica, a priori, se pudesse ser retratada pelas mãos de um artista hábil, poderia ser intitulada de "O Cortiço", tal qual a obra de Aloísio Azevedo.

Não no sentido literal das linhas, em que há frequente comparação dos seres humanos com animais, valendo o princípio primitivo de que o homem é produto do meio em que vive. [3]

E sim no plano figurativo, em que como no próprio cortiço, onde parecia "brotar de forma espontânea" [4] aquela quantidade maciça de gente na estalagem, em contrapartida, ali, no hospital, do nada, surgiu um número significativo de pessoas causando alvoroço no ambiente.

Dezenove familiares no mesmo leito, se contarmos mais precisamente. Entende-se por leito (nesse caso, privativo) um cubículo, com poucos metros quadrados, destinado à acomodação devida do paciente e de um ou dois acompanhantes.

E alvoroço, em um lugar destinado ao resguardo e ao descanso dos usuários do sistema de saúde, não pode ser levado adiante...

Resumo da ópera: a internação de uma paciente, em específico, foi um verdadeiro transtorno à parte. Além de ameaçar toda a eficácia da logística da Santa Casa da Misericórdia [5] (na acomodação dos respectivos familiares em um leito particular – sendo algo, no mínimo, impossível), foi necessário chamar o diretor do hospital para solucionar o caso. Ele "encarecidamente" pediu a retirada dos que não fossem responsáveis pela paciente, ficando somente o pai, a mãe, a irmã e um amigo íntimo no quarto da enferma. No mais, houve a concordância de que eles se revezariam nos turnos da noite para fazer companhia à usuária do atendimento hospitalar.

Transtorno contornado, Lin Kato pode suspirar aliviada. É óbvio que a presença dos familiares é importante para a evolução no tratamento dos pacientes, mas quando prejudica o bom andamento do hospital e, por sua vez, a qualidade no atendimento aos demais enfermos, é algo que precisa ser solucionado. Lin Kato detestava ter que chamar a atenção do seu superior, mas a ocasião pedia medidas drásticas. E a profissional, assim, o fez.

Hiruzen Sarutobi, era o nome dele - a autoridade máxima da empresa hospitalar. Era retratado como um homem sério, magro, com feições duras e olhos azuis que transpassavam estoicidade. Tinha 67 anos de idade e uma alva cabeleira sem indícios de calvície. Há dez anos chefiava o hospital, sendo um legítimo homem de negócios, o "gerenciador de problemas", como o chamavam, popularmente, pelos corredores do hospital. Um homem que "resolvia os pepinos", por assim dizer, mas que não gostava de ser incomodado por qualquer situação supérflua, como a cena recente, dando uma advertência à enfermeira como forma de retaliação.

Justo ela, uma profissional exemplar, com um currículo invejável e que _nunca_ havia tomado advertências por nenhum dos seus superiores. Se tinha uma coisa que Lin fazia direito era o seu trabalho, por isso era inadmissível aquele comunicado. O diretor fez jus a sua alcunha de "implacável", justo com ela, tão dedicada!

Hoje era um dia atípico... _ah se era!_

Não que a enfermeira reclamasse das atribulações do ofício, mas não gostava de ser repreendida. Era tão certinha, tão "caxias".

Aliás, a profissional tinha verdadeira paixão pelo seu encargo; sempre gostou de estar ocupada, mais especificamente, com a cabeça ocupada. E nada mais nobre do que a arte do cuidado. "Mente vazia, oficina do diabo", como seu pai costumava dizer. Dito popular, talvez. Mas ela gostava de levar à risca tal emblema, pois era num momento silencioso, na mais plena subjetividade, que o subconsciente das pessoas galgava espaço para articular as piores ideias...

E uma ideia fixa, bem, é difícil de afugentá-la. "Decifra-me ou devoro-te". Brás Cubas [6] que o diga! Afinal, não foi ele, através da maquinação fantasiosa de um emplasto anti-hipocondríaco, o responsável pela propagação desta máxima?

Lin Kato pensava que sim. E, ignorando por completo a existência do enigma da esfinge [7], tal qual o famoso personagem de Machado de Assis, era cheia de ideias fixas. Dúbias, na verdade. Mas não deixavam de ser boas ideias e... fixas.

Ela imaginava que a criação de um fármaco - com o intuito de aliviar a melancolia da humanidade -, era um intento, no mínimo, suntuoso. Tudo bem que Brás Cubas tinha "a paixão do clamor, do cartaz, do foguete e das lágrimas", mas essa linha de pensamento não diminui, nenhum pouco, a honraria da concepção de tal ideia. O reconhecimento era uma espécie de bonificação pela criação do advento, e Lin Kato queria _muito_ ser reconhecida. Não importava o âmbito e o direcionamento do seu trabalho, ela precisava ser ovacionada e faria de tudo para conseguir o seu intuito.

E aquela advertência... era uma mácula no seu histórico profissional. Ela precisava contornar esse incidente... _ah se precisava!_

**XXX**

Eram três horas da manhã e a enfermeira foi chamada para atender no hospital. Não tinha plantão naquela noite e muito menos estava de sobreaviso. O funcionário da Santa Casa não lhe deu maiores explicações, dizendo apenas que uma paciente solicitava a sua presença urgentemente.

Isso era estranho... Só podia ser alguém com influência para exigir determinado profissional sem estar no seu devido horário de atendimento.

Olhou no espelho, seu olhos castanhos estavam vermelhos, dando sinais do pouco descanso. Era magra, com altura mediana, cabelos acastanhados na raiz com mechas loiras nas pontas. Tinha apenas 21 anos e se formado há pouco tempo. A pele alva revelava a ascendência europeia, uma mistura italiana, alemã e polonesa, herança de uma família multirracial.

Olhou o celular para ver se tinha recebido uma mensagem do namorado... e nada. Carlos Maeno, era o nome dele, um advogado promissor que estava se especializando em causas trabalhistas. Justamente por causa dos plantões de Lin, quase não se viam pela semana. E no final de semana, quando a enfermeira queria usufruir as horas de sono perdidas, não podia dar atenção devida ao namorado, fazendo com que o relacionamento estivesse um pouco morno. Mas, do jeito deles, eles conseguiam conciliar o namoro com os seus respectivos empregos. Afinal, já não tinha durado três anos? _Não tinha?_

Deixando de lado essas divagações, por conta da falta de comunicação do namorado, decidiu se arrumar; não tinha outro jeito: deveria ir ao hospital. Lavou o rosto com a finalidade de que o choque térmico, proporcionado pela água fria em contato com a sua pele quente, diminuísse o inchaço e as olheiras proeminentes de um sono roubado dos braços de Morfeu [8].

- Ou vai ou racha – falou a jovem determinada, ainda com pesar por perder uma preciosa noite de sono. – Talvez eu consiga cochilar no quarto de descanso se não demorar muito o procedimento...

**XXX**

- E então Sai – falou após um breve bocejo, logo que adentrou ao local; já eram 03h45min da madrugada –, quem é o paciente que me chamou? Não tinha outra enfermeira para me cobrir, precisava mesmo me chamar? – fez questão de dar ênfase ao "mesmo", indagando com a voz dura, sem desviar dos olhos negros do rapaz.

E que olhos eram aqueles? Sai era o novo encarregado da recepção e, desde então, arrancava muitos suspiros, femininos e masculinos, não importava o gênero. Com a sua pele alva, cabelo grafite e seu maxilar bem desenhado, era impossível não ceder aos encantos do moreno. Só que, devido à máscara de estoicidade do rapaz, era difícil adivinhar as suas verdadeiras intenções.

Na dita recepção, não havia uma alma viva, além - é claro - do próprio Sai e da recém-chegada enfermeira Lin. O ambiente, naquela madrugada, estava especialmente calmo, sem a ocorrência de grandes emergências, de modo que o moreno estava, podendo assistir calmamente a um filme que passava no canal aberto daquele horário.

- Quarto 403. – respondeu de rabo de olho, tendo a sua atenção voltada ao filme "Caçadores de Emoção", o qual passava no Corujão da Globo. - Recebi o chamado do próprio Sarutobi, requisitando a sua presença imediatamente! – dito isso, com o semblante preocupado, voltou o seu olhar por completo para a direção da enfermeira - Olha deve ser importante; pro próprio diretor servir de intermediário...

"Era só o que me faltava" - pensava Lin apavorada. "Depois do episódio da advertência, ele não vai esquecer meu nome tão cedo. Talvez, eu tenha que mudar de emprego; este homem é muito influente e pelo modo que me repreendeu, ontem, deve estar com uma péssima impressão minha. Só pode ser perseguição!"

- Ok, Sai, eu vou ver o que está acontecendo, mas não deve ser nada grave, pois, do contrário, chamariam qualquer profissional de plantão sem ter que esperar a minha chegada – disse Lin com a voz serena, sem deixar transparecer o seu nervosismo interno.

- Se você diz...- falou Sai, com a sua típica voz de indiferença, voltando novamente a sua atenção para o filme.

**XXX**

O quarto até que era espaçoso; cabia perfeitamente a cama adaptada, toda a parafernália hospitalar, um sofá de dois assentos e uma pequena estante, na qual se depositavam objetos de uso de decoração pessoal, como flores recebidas pelas visitas.

"Não pode ser" - ponderou a enfermeira, ao adentrar na alcova, quando avistou a cabeleira rosa tingida, que no passado deveria ser linda, mas, por conta da enfermidade, tornou-se rala e sem viço. "Esta é a paciente, cujos parentes causaram todo aquele estardalhaço de ontem! - murmurou a recém-chegada.

A rosada, pelo constante ressoar da sua respiração, dormia um sono leve.

"Deixe-me ver o seu prontuário" - cogitava Lin Kato, enquanto se dirigia ao respectivo documento. "Não sei o seu histórico patológico, tampouco fui a enfermeira que lhe fez a triagem, pois alguém precisava resolver o problema dos seus receptivos familiares. Mas fui a responsável pela sua ficha de admissão..."

"Deixe-me ver... Sakura Haruno!" - proferiu a profissional, assim que percorreu os olhos na identificação do registro.

"Tem 19 anos, quadro de início de pneumonia, imunidade baixa..." - enumerava mentalmente as informações fornecidas pelo SOAP [9] com atenção.

"Grave quadro de desnutrição, temperatura corporal oscilante (vou medir de novo), coloração pálida, déficit de ferritina - o que proporciona a incidência de anemia" - concluiu Lin, após a leitura da ficha da assistida.

"Essa paciente, certamente, só pode ser soropositiva!" - sentenciou a enfermeira, confirmando, através dos dados subjetivos, que a paciente era de fato portadora do vírus HIV.

"Hum, fez o exame ELISA [10] há três anos - o que reitera as suspeitas do diagnóstico. Desenvolveu os sintomas cedo, então? Aqui não diz o modo de transmissão..."

Olhou novamente para a paciente, a qual usava uma máscara de oxigênio. Realmente estava muito debilitada, os ossos protuberantes, com pouquíssima massa muscular, denunciando a sua forte desnutrição.

"Tão nova e já tão sofrida" - apiedou-se a enfermeira. Era comum lidar com esse tipo de situação, mas a padronização do atendimento não deveria diminuir o sentimento de compaixão para com o próximo. Embora, muitas vezes o sistema reprimisse esse tipo de sensibilidade, tornando os profissionais mecanizados, incapazes de ter empatia alheia. "Mas ela jamais perderia a sua humanidade" - divagava Lin Kato - "não deixaria o trabalho endurecer os seus princípios!"

Quando ia devolver o prontuário, olhou e viu uma nota colada ao registro:

_Lin Kato, você deve ter notado o grave quadro de debilidade dessa paciente, de modo que os familiares já providenciaram a sua extrema-unção. Mas, a usuária, por motivos pessoais e desconhecidos até pela própria família, não quer se confessar com o padre. Deseja realizar esse ato com... você! Não sabemos o porquê disso, mas a sua irmã Ino Sabaku [11], grande infectologista e amiga minha, decidiu acatar o desejo da irmã, e eu prontamente atendi ao seu pedido, requisitando a sua presença. Esqueça o incidente de ontem e conceda o anseio da enferma._

Olhou agilmente a assinatura do bilhete: Hiruzen Sarutobi, conforme suspeitava.

Estava num estado que beirava a perplexidade. Que pedido surreal! Desde quando ela estava apta a realizar tal procedimento religioso? Pelo que sabia, somente homens – santos, mais especificamente - podiam realizar o ato. Meu Deus, fazia mais de cinco anos que ela não colocava os pés numa Igreja - o que dirá o tempo da última confissão!

Tudo bem que, quando mais nova, deu aula de catequese, mas... era tudo muito estranho. Por que ela? _Por quê? Por quê?_

Não teve tempo para continuar as suas indagações. Quando olhou novamente para a Haruno, ela já estava com os olhos abertos, fazendo sinal para retirar a máscara de oxigênio. Por causa do agravamento da sua patologia, o quarto estava devidamente isolado, sendo que a enfermeira usava toda a vestimenta necessária para a não facilitação de infecções cruzadas.

- Então enfermeira Lin, não é? Está pronta para ouvir a minha confissão? – falou a moça com certa dificuldade, mas com os olhos cheios de determinação.

**...CONTINUA...**

* * *

**[1] **Referência ao romance "Memórias póstuma de Brás Cubas" do monstro da literatura brasileira e precursor do Realismo tupiniquim: Machado de Assis. No seguinte trecho, há o surgimento da expressão _ideia fixa_: "[...] pendurou-se-me uma ideia no trapézio que eu tinha no cérebro. Uma vez pendurada, entrou a bocejar, pernear, a fazer as mais arrojadas cabriolas de volatim que é possível crer. Eu deixei-me estar a contemplá-la. Súbito, deu um grande salto, estendeu os braços e as pernas, até tomar a forma de um X: decifra-me ou devoro-te".

Vou utilizar alguns recursos do mestre como, por exemplo, a quebra da linearidade da narrativa. Será uma técnica bastante abordada no próximo capítulo, em que alternarei o passado com o presente, não afetando a lógica do enredo.

**[2] **Essa palavra pode ser utilizada tanto no sentido léxico como no jurídico. Aqui, é manejada para descrever uma situação corriqueira médica, designando o fenômeno que faz uma moléstia primitiva tomar outro curso, como a febre.

**[3] **Na obra de Aluísio Azevedo - "O Cortiço" - é utilizada, constantemente, a técnica de zoomorfismo, no qual há comparação de pessoas com atitudes e ações de animais. Época literária: Naturalismo.

A constatação de que "o homem é o produto do meio em que vive" dá-se através da utilização do cortiço, como próprio agente transformador de todas as ações ocorridas com os seus integrantes, transformando-se, por sua vez, em protagonista da obra, na qual fervilha e produz os tipos humanos que lá se encontram.

**[4] **Utilização da figura de linguagem do seguinte trecho: "E naquela terra encharcada e fumegante, naquela umidade quente e lodosa, começou a minhocar, a esfervilhar, a crescer, um mundo, uma coisa viva, uma geração, que _parecia brotar de forma espontânea_, ali mesmo, daquele lameiro, e multiplicar-se como larvas no esterco".

**[5] **Cito o local do acontecimento da estória, mas não especifico a região. Há diversas Santa Casas, podendo ter o complemento do nome de uma cidade ou de um estado. Você, caro leitor/a pode saber o estado, onde eu moro, mas há várias cidades com a "franquia" desse hospital. Portanto, ainda sim, é uma informação vaga, dando destaque a não utilização da imagem alheia sem a devida autorização judicial.

Também não especificarei a nacionalidade dos personagens. Reitero, mais uma vez, que utilizo desse artifício para resguardar as verdadeiras identidades dos personagens utilizados.

**[6] **Célebre personagem de Machado de Assis. Aparece em dois romances realistas, respectivamente: Memórias Póstumas de Brás Cubas e Quincas Borba. O "defunto-autor" mais conhecido de todos os tempos!

**[7] **O "Enigma da Esfinge" é uma expressão gramatical pertencente à peça teatral trágica do grego Sófocles: Édipo Rei.

"A Esfinge foi um importante tema mitológico nas antigas civilizações do Egito e da Mesopotâmia. Possuía cabeça de mulher, corpo de leão e asas de águia. Conta uma lenda grega que essa figura monstruosa, enviada por Hades ou Hera, invadiu Tebas destruindo os campos e afugentando os moradores. A criatura propôs a se retirar do local se alguém conseguisse decifrar o seu enigma, porém aquele que não o decifrasse seria devorado – _decifra-me ou devoro-te!_. Seu enigma era: _Que animal caminha com quatro pés pela manhã, dois ao meio-dia e três à tarde e é mais fraco quando tem mais pernas?_ Édipo, filho do rei de Tebas e assassino inconsciente de seu próprio pai, solucionou o mistério, respondendo: _o homem, pois ele engatinha quando pequeno, anda_ _com as duas pernas quando é adulto e usa bengala na velhice_. Ao ver seu enigma solucionado a Esfinge suicidou-se, lançando-se num abismo, e Édipo, como prêmio, recebeu o Reino de Tebas e a mão da rainha enviuvada, sua própria mãe". Alguém aí lembrou de Sigmund Freud e a sua teoria de Complexo de Édipo? Obs: Retirei essas informações do artigo disponibilizado pelo scielo: "O canto da Esfinge – o feminino na origem do saber".

**[8] **Quando uma pessoa augura: _vá para os" braços de Morfeu" (deus grego do sono)_, sugere dormir bem.

**[9] **O método SOAP é um modelo de registro de enfermagem dividido conforme as suas respectivas siglas: subjetivo, objetivo, análise e prescrição. Os sinais e sintomas do paciente são dispostos conforme as necessidades das subdivisões.

**[10] **"Este é o teste de primeira linha no diagnóstico da infecção pelo HIV (vírus da SIDA/AIDS). Estes testes até a sua terceira geração só detectavam a presença de anticorpos (Imunoglobulina G e Imunoglobolina M) três ou quatro semanas após o contato. No entanto, os testes de quarta geração já detectam tanto anticorpos quanto um dos antígenos do HIV (a proteína p24), fato esse que diminuiu sensivelmente o período de janela imunológica, podendo chegar a apenas duas semanas.

Um resultado reagente num teste de HIV por ELISA é sempre confirmado por outros testes específicos, como é o caso do Western blot, que detecta proteínas deste vírus, e do PCR, que detecta os seus ácidos nucleicos virais".

**[11] **Ino Sabaku, como podem perceber, estará casada com Gaara. Representará um importante papel no tratamento da irmã Sakura.

* * *

Ufa, chega de informações técnicas... Aguardo reviews, não importando o número de linhas, desde que deem um simples "oi", já está de bom tamanho. Dúvidas? Mandem MP's que eu prometo saná-las. Bjs.


	2. Cap II: Agora é tarde, Sakura é morta!

**Disclaimer:** Naruto não me pertence, a obra é de autoria de Masashi Kishimoto, mas os demais personagens originais, como Lin Kato e Carlos Maeno, são meus, se quiser utilizá-los, peça autorização!

**Notas iniciais: **Capítulo mais aberto, como eu gosto, com predominância de diálogos. A primeira parte necessitava de uma longa e necessária introdução, de modo que, agora, posso explorar essa escrita mais "clean".

**Atenção: **Quebra da narrativa. Alternância do passado com o presente, sem respeitar o tempo cronológico.

Recomendações à parte, hora de abrir os trabalhos!

* * *

**CAPÍTULO II / Agora é tarde, Sakura é morta! [1]**

- Antes de ouvir a minha confissão, quero lhe fazer um convite... – dizia Sakura com a voz resoluta.

- O que deseja? – falou Lin, acreditando ser um delírio da paciente, pois daquele lugar, dada a piora no seu quadro clínico, ela não poderia sair tão cedo.

- Quero lhe convidar, de antemão, para o meu enterro!

- C-como?- murmurou atordoada, pensando não ter ouvido direito.

- Exatamente o que você ouviu. Quero que vá ao meu velório e de lá, você, conhecerá o autor do meu assassinato!

Das duas, uma. Ou Sakura Haruno era uma vidente, prevendo certeiramente o seu próprio fim, ou gostava de usar metáforas, tratando a morte com a alcunha de assassina. Na melhor das hipóteses, estava em estado de alucinação medicamentosa - devido às doses cavalares administradas, a fim de aliviar o seu sofrimento. Preferiu a terceira opção, verificando a ministração dos fármacos.

**XXX**

Observava a cerimônia fúnebre atentamente. Aquilo tudo era lúdico demais. Foi difícil acreditar que havia passado cerca de um mês desde o fatídico encontro.

Não só acatou o convite da rosada, como estava seguindo à risca as suas recomendações. Se perguntava o porquê de tudo aquilo. Como pôde deixar-se envolver em uma trama sórdida como aquela? Agora era tarde demais para se arrepender; tinha dado a sua palavra de honra à homenageada da triste ocasião. Depois de tudo o que lhe ocorrera no hospital, era o _mínimo_ a se fazer!

Enquanto isso, alheia aos devaneios da enfermeira, uma fina chuva caia, acariciando de leve a grama, deixando, como resquício, um agradável cheiro de terra molhada.

**XXX**

Havia muitas pessoas na solenidade. Parentes, amigos, conhecidos, profissionais da imprensa, curiosos... A família Haruno era de se " fazer figura" perante à alta sociedade. E tal qual o dia em que o hospital fora abarrotado de gente, para acompanhar a internação da rosada, ali fazia-se aos montes, deliberadamente.

Foram ditos alguns comentários pesarosos, murmúrios baixos de condolências, mas nenhuma grande exaltação. Não havia ninguém, de fato, que realmente sentisse a perda da rosada.

Eram gestos_ ensaiados_.

E como parte da farsa, o padre Jiraya lamentava a perda da preciosa filha cristã. Aproveitou a deixa da chuva, dizendo que "_até a Natureza estava em pranto pela partida da Haruno" _[2]. Silêncio. Ninguém ousou proclamar um só comentário conivente ao sacerdote.

O ancião, agilmente, contornou o mal estar com o início do terço ensaiado pelas beatas.

Jiraya era um mestre de cerimônias, sem tirar nem pôr. Era, praticamente, um agregado da casa Haruno, sendo um guardião das confidências familiares. Seus cabelos brancos e fartos, davam o tom certo de sabedoria ao seu semblante. Tinha olhos azuis piscina, vivos e perspicazes; nada passava despercebido ao seu crivo.

- Padre... – sussurrou, discretamente, Ino Sabaku, irmã da falecida.

- Sim, filha de Deus – falou o religioso, voltando a atenção que direcionava à romaria das devotas.

- Posso falar com o senhor depois da cerimônia? – perguntou incerta.

- Sim, Ino. É algo grave? Me parece preocupada... – havia notado certa angústia nos dizeres da jovem.

- Pode-se dizer que sim. E está relacionado ao passado da minha irmã – disse melancólica.

Observou a jovem a sua frente. Conhecia a loira desde o seu nascimento; fizera o seu batizado. Primeira Comunhão, Eucaristia, Casamento... havia acompanhado todos os votos sacrais da jovem em face da Igreja. Era uma boa menina. Ou melhor, havia se transformado numa linda mulher, com seus olhos safira, transbordando ingenuidade. Considerava Ino como sua própria filha, a herdeira que não pode ter devido a sua condição de homem santo.

- Pois bem – sentenciou -, depois dos atos fúnebres, encontre-me no escritório do seu pai.

Iria passar a noite na casa dos Haruno, a pedido da própria família, com o intuito de consolá-la. Desde que a rosada havia lhe negado o direito de realizar a extrema-unção, não havia mais tido notícias dela até, lógico, o fatídico momento. A última frase da loira, sorrateiramente, lhe atiçou os sentidos da curiosidade, censurando-se mentalmente pelo pensamento pecaminoso.

A alguns metros dali, estava Lin Kato concentrando-se em cada palavra proferida pela dupla. Lembrava, como se fosse hoje, quando a paciente lhe dissera o quão em dívida se sentia por ter feito mau julgamento da irmã por tanto tempo...

**XXX**

_- Quem era essa? – perguntava a enfermeira, ao mesmo tempo em que verificava o equipo, contendo o soro da paciente._

_Depois de uma semana, recheada de surpreendentes revelações por parte da rosada, já tinha adquirido certa empatia pela paciente, de modo que ambas se tratavam com intimidade._

_- Minha irmã, Ino Sabaku - disse com a voz que denotava certa amargura._

_- Ela parece ser importante... É amiga do Sarutobi, não é? – observou curiosa; o diretor falava da loira com certa admiração._

_Conforme o acordo desde a internação, os familiares se revezariam para dar a devida assistência à enferma. Hoje, a cuidadora da vez era a Doutora Ino._

_- Sim, se não me engano, ele deu uma cadeira, sobre imunologia, para ela na faculdade._

_Além de administrador, Sarutobi também era formado em medicina. Só que era especializado em hematologia e hemoterapia [3], ao invés de infectologia [4] – a área de atuação da loira._

_- Você me pareceu triste ao falar dela... – a enfermeira constatou._

_- Fiz muito mal à minha irmã... Deus sabe o quanto me arrependo! – disse com a voz embargada._

_- Sempre podemos nos desculpar! – instigou a enfermeira._

_- Perdoaria a mulher que por três anos teve um relacionamento com o seu marido, no caso, o meu cunhado Gaara?_

_- ...- silêncio, diante de tal fato, a profissional não sabia o que dizer._

_Depois de três longos minutos de reflexão, resolveu se pronunciar:_

_- Desculpe a intromissão, mas você... não chegou a transmitir o vírus para o esposo da doutora? Eu sei que posso estar passando dos limites, mas é que..._

_- Não! Não passei – disse, interrompendo a fala da profissional -, na verdade, quando começamos o relacionamento, eu tinha acabado de descobrir a doença... jamais seria tão irresponsável! Posso ter cometido muitas barbáries, mas quanto a esse tipo de coisa, eu não seria capaz..._

_- Ela soube desse caso extraconjugal? – quis saber Lin._

_- Sim, eu mesma contei. Na verdade eu esfreguei na cara dela esse fato. Na época eu tive gosto de realizar tal ato, mas hoje... eu me arrependo profundamente!_

_- Entendo... Mas se ela é tão ética, como o diretor do hospital costuma frisar, será que ela não seria capaz de te perdoar?_

_Um riso amargo se escutou. A enfermeira, confusa, olhou para a Haruno que, em meio à risada, destilava finas lágrimas._

_- Ok, pelo jeito você seria capaz de perdoar uma traição, mesmo que fosse com a sua irmã. Mas e se, por causa dessa mesma irmã, sangue do seu sangue, sofresse um aborto? – pausou as palavras, olhando friamente para os olhos da atendente. – E então, Lin Kato, ainda assim me perdoaria?_

**...CONTINUA...**

* * *

[1] Adaptação da frase "Agora é tarde, Inês é morta!". É a mesma coisa que proferir o dito popular: "não adianta chorar pelo leite derramado". Ou seja, quando uma coisa acontece, por mais difícil que seja, não devemos ficar remoendo as ações do passado, pois nada pode-se fazer em relação ao ontem, somente o hoje.

Para curiosos de plantão, a Inês citada é a figura histórica "Inês de Castro", devidamente retratada por Camões, na passagem de Os Lusíadas.

[2] Brincadeira com o fragmento literário de Memórias Póstumas de Brás Cubas. No enterro de Brás Cubas, também chovia, e houve semelhante analogia ao discurso do padre Jiraya. "(...) era uma chuvinha miúda, triste e constante, tão constante e tão triste, que levou um daqueles fiéis da última hora a intercalar esta engenhosa ideia no discurso que proferiu à beira de minha cova: _Vós, que conhecestes, meus senhores, vós podeis dizer comigo que a natureza parece estar chorando a perda irreparável de um dos mais belos caracteres que têm honrado a humanidade. Este ar sombrio, estas gotas do céu, aquelas nuvens escuras que cobrem o azul como um crepe funéreo, tudo isso é um sublime louvor ao nosso ilustre finado". _

Só que, claro, o pronunciamento do Jiraya não foi tão pomposo assim rsrs. Talvez seja, porque ele não vai muito com a cara da rosada... Nos próximos capítulos, vocês saberão o porquê. Dito isso, nem preciso dizer que me inspiro, imensamente, na obra do Machado de Assis, né?

[3] Especialidade médica que trata das doenças e terapias relacionadas ao sangue.

[4] Especialização que se ocupa do estudo das doenças causadas por diversos patógenos como prions, vírus (HIV, por exemplo), bactérias, protozoários, fungos e animais.

* * *

**Notas finais: **Então, garotas, obrigada pelas reviews! Me sinto muito lisonjeada pelos comentários inspiradores de vocês!

P.S.: Freud e Foucault só mais daqui pra frente, Rin Mnemosyne!XD


End file.
